


Counting Stars

by SpiritWorld



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, tourney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breakthrough gives way to new opportunity in the form of Chad's happily ever after.</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

A thunderous roar filled his ears with deafening intent as the students of Auradon cheered and stomped with a magnitude that rocked the steel bleachers. Sweat soaked his jersey through the grey protective gear and matted his disheveled hair to his forehead blond strands tickling his nose and face flushed from the adrenaline that was lingering within him. Chad looked up into the blinding field lights that seemed to be singling out his team from the surrounding darkness. He squinted, eyes crinkling slightly at the sides. A cacophony of trumpets, drums, and trombones washed over him and his ears adjusted enough to the ruckus to hear the panting of his teammates heavy and boisterous next to him. Soon, before any of them knew it, their own screams and whoops joined the crowd’s as they jumped up and down lungs burning in protest as they ran around the field lifting one another up in the air. They had done it; they had won the USA Tourney championship. A rapturous feeling ripped through his nerves, beating steadily in his veins. This was the break he’d needed to be scouted for a professional Tourney team and they had made it.

The absence of the music that had been pulsating under all of the excitement just a moment ago caught his attention and he turned to face the band, gaze zeroing in on the trumpet player that stood at the front laughing and cheering with the people around him. A brash thought came to him and, before his mind had time to protest, Chad sped down the Tourney field legs taking numbingly large strides, threatening to buckle underneath him. His eyes watered from the wind that wafted across his face, listless tears merging with beads of sweat that rolled off his eyebrows and into his eyes. He stopped short in front of Doug who had watched him sprint all the way over, hands trembling wildly as his body attempted to recover from the overexertion.

“You did it Chad!” There’s no way you’re not going to play professionally,” Doug’s voice was a steady hum of intoxication. It poured through his mind like acid waves drowning his brain and frying his thoughts until his head was hallow, his body possessed. Doug’s eyes were a nuclear green that resembled the forest he often ran through as a child, enchanting and mysterious and obscenely difficult to navigate. He’d memorized the pattern of Doug’s freckles as they trailed from his face down to his neck before being obstructed by his offensive flashy uniform. Everything about the boy left his head spinning, but he barely knew anything.

“Yeah,” Chad smiled back white teeth glistening in the stadium lights. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, weighed down by useless words, and his jaw hung half open as his ragged breathing began to slow, chest gently rising and falling and pulling his shoulders up and down as the pattern continued.

“Are you okay?” He’d been looking for too long with the same slack jawed smile still on his face.

“We’re friends, right?” He could feel his heart hammering in his chest beating with a ferocious red hot intensity that scalded his throat. His ears rang from the constant screaming that powered on next to them but he could still clearly hear Doug’s voice as if he were the eye of a vicious storm.

“Of course we are,” Doug answered confusion twisting in his eyes.

He didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was the high of winning the biggest game in his high school career. Maybe it was the exhaustion that saturated his bones and muscles. Maybe it was the realization of possibility that had gripped him all throughout the game which he refused to let go of until he rode it out to its full potential.

“Let’s not be,” a feverish feeling latched itself onto his brain as he pulled Doug’s face to his railing forward and capturing the still moving lips with his own. Chad could feel the words dying in the other boy’s throat as he bit down on his bottom lip, noses colliding in unprepared desperation. Doug smelled like early morning mist and crushed autumn leaves and Chad gripped his sides, fingers digging into the reality that grounded him. The saltiness of his sweat mingled with the taste of mint that peppered itself across the inside of Doug’s mouth and he felt something almost animalistic in him as he tilted back Doug’s head enough to knock the shako he’d been wearing onto the glimmering green of the turf below. It took a moment to realize that fingers were carding through his own hair pulling at his greasy locks in a way that sent what little apprehension he had left out the window. Doug pulled back first, faster than he maybe meant to, lips slightly more swollen from where Chad had grazed them with his teeth. The boy’s hand shot up to his face to feel for the ghost of a kiss that still danced on his parted lips.

“Whoa,” Doug whispered dumbfounded at the prince that stood before him.

“Definitely whoa,” Chad affirmed haughtily his suave grin lighting up his eyes.

A wolf whistle brought them both back to reality as members of the team stood around them, some taking pictures others fist pumping and yelling things at Chad he couldn’t quite make out. Grin still in place, he raised his arm in the air hand curled into a fist as the other arm looped around Doug’s waist pulling him close against his side. That night had brought him new opportunities and, as he hugged Doug to himself and felt the warmth of the other boy’s body beside him, he hoped that there’d be more than just one new chapter in his life.


End file.
